New Prussia
by xXDeathNote.Forever.Xx
Summary: When my awesome kingdom fell, I was nothing but millions of awesome scattered particles. No one ever stopped to think of how awesome I was! No one mourned or grieved for my return! The only person who stopped to listen and pick up those pieces was Canada. He's pretty awesome... Just not as awesome as me. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: The anime Hetalia - Axis Powers / World Series and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful creator Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Warning: OOC ( ? ) ; no historical accuracy ( at least, I think there's none. o.o ) **

**Chapter One: Thanking You.**

* * *

The awesome me was _not_ sick. I'm just a little worn out, is all. These headaches and cold chills are nothing _I_ can't handle; it's getting up and walking, that is the problem. It's stupid.

I don't need Canada to feed me, yet the guy still does. This has been going on for a week or so - I lost count - and it gets tiring, I will tell you that.

" I can still use my arms, Canada, " I would tell him after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes. " I've been able to use my arms this whole time. "

" I know, " he'd say in return with that soft voice of his. He really needs to speak up. If he wasn't so close to me, I probably wouldn't have heard him. " But you need your rest. "

" I'm okay now. "

" You still can't stand up. "

" I can so! Awesomely at that! "

" Prussia, open up, " he stuffed my mouth with pancakes again. Canada even went as far as to help me drink my orange juice. The guy really needs to stop helping me like I'm crippled.

I'm perfectly fine. I just need to stretch and get used to Canada's place is all. The cold weathers in Vancouver, for some reason, affect me and give me sudden chills, while the blazing heat from Toronto in summer gives me a headache. The change is a little hard on me.

But I can manage.

" Canada, I'm serious, " I would try to object and turn away from the coming food. " I can feed myself now. The first two days, were the exception, me being so awesome I deserved such treatment, but now it's kind of annoying. "

Canada sighed and _still_ managed to shove the scrambled eggs in my mouth.

I pushed the tray away from me, along with the bed covers, and stepped down from the bed. My legs wobbled and I needed the lamp side table for some support. Eventually I fell over though, but Canada caught me and placed me back in bed.

" That was quite awesome, " he commented sarcastically. " Now eat. "

I grumbled something, hopefully, he couldn't hear, and let him stuff my face.

I still feel as stiff as ever, but I no longer wish to be confined in bed. _Way_ too awesome for such things. Okay, yeah, the place is comfy and Canada tending to my every whim is charming and I do feel like a king; but it really does get tiring.

I was an independent nation once, as well. I don't need this. I don't need it at all.

" If it makes you feel any better Prussia, I think you'll be up and running about sometime later next week! " Canada smiled at me and that made me a little happy inside.

Though it's shameful to think, even to myself, that I returned such a bitter smile in return. Because when I looked back at Canada, his face was broken and saddened.

I was once a nation.

" Prussia.. "

I was torn apart.

" I know this is a big change.. But please, do try and make the best of things. "

West looked so cold, and by that point in time, my heart was beginning to fail me. I remember swearing. And not to mention that I remember Germany leaning down before me and taking my hands in his; and smiling so gently.

I lost that day. But hell, am I ever glad it was West who took whatever was remaining of me.

I became mere particles that speculated the rest of the world, without a say after that.

For long have I lived like that?

Too long. Too long.

And no one said anything or grieved about me! Not even West who looked like he was about to cry when I left like that! The little.. !

" Prussia.. ? "

To the sound of my name, I meet eyes with Canada. My smile no longer bittersweet, but rather a tearful grin, I pull the Canadian into a tight embrace. Somewhere deep inside of me wanted to thank him for taking in those floating particles and giving half his heart, to create a solid being for me.

But that's kind of.. I'd rather not...

" Prussia.. ? " He squeaked with that small voice of his. It was charming and endearing. Today, I am grateful for this little voice who was so willing to bring me back. I shouldn't be complaining. " Are you okay? "

" Awesome. "

I didn't want to die. I didn't want to be forgotten.

Thank you Canada. Thank you.

" P-Prussia? You're-you're shaking! " He finally returned the hug, desperately trying to feel the temperature on my forehead. " Do you feel sick? Should I get some medicine? "

" No, I'm fine. "

Thank you. Thank you for bringing me back.

How could someone forget about you, Canada? How is that possible?

Thank you. Thank you for everything. Because of you -

I am New Prussia.

* * *

**It's funny how I'm Canadian, yet I **_**just**_** heard about New Prussia recently ( .. Through some random comments on Youtube too ) . XD**

**But any way, that's not the point; after hearing about New Prussia, I had to write this one-shot. I had to. It was too good to pass up. Though I have a feeling someone has already done something similar - I tried. XP**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


End file.
